The present invention refers to an energy supplying device intended to be used for energy collecting, energy transfer and energy release, but also for cooling and storing of energy. The energy supplying device consists of at least three elongated profiles, which comprise a number of walls delimiting in the same elongated cavities constituted by extruding in a tool. The cavities provide space for a medium such as gas or liquid to be circulated or stored in said cavities. The extruded profiles are cut off in predetermined lengths straight across the direction of extrusion in a pre-selected angle, said lengths are connectable to each other end against end and are extending in a predetermined direction having the said angles at a number of locations at the same time as the gables of the profiles are hidden.
In the case of structures of the type in question now on the market simple energy suppliers are used to collect, transport, release and store energy in the form of extruded profiles, where a number of adjacent elongated straight cavities constitute a flat and plane energy supplier having two ends. In providing of a circulation in the same the elongated spaces must via transmissions such as tubes or hoses be provided at the gables so that the whole energy supplier can be circulated by a medium through the same e.g. a liquid. This requires expensive structure solutions, which in turn must be protected and covered by e.g. U-formed profiles. Besides they take a large space. This becomes in an aesthetically point of view ugly. The energy suppliers of this type will be difficult to manufacture in another form than rectangular or quadratic. In many cases you want to have other forms adapted to be placed on roofs, walls, ground areas such as paths, pavements and so on and to fit existing measures or to constitute a special form viewed towards their extension area such as rounded, triangular or other forms.